on my way
by zilco
Summary: this is just my little fanfic for the 10th doctor and rose - what if rose where to be brought back? - read to find out more - - - please r
1. Chapter 1

Title: "On my way"

Characters: Tenth Doctor, Rose, Martha, and some of my own creation

Authors note: I was reading some other Doctor Who fanfics and felt a sudden rush to do my own. I don't often do this so I hope you like… its set after the last episode of season three but it's an alternate ending and everything that happens in this story has no relation to the series to come, it's my own design.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters… I'm just a mad fan with a taste for writing. All doctor who characters are owned by their creator, and BBC.

About: basically this story is set after Rose got stuck in the parallel world and where Martha leaves the Doctor… sort of. This is no way related to the series except using the characters, no spoilers, just my own ideas

* * *

It'd had been almost 6 months since Rose's last sighting of the Doctor – their heartfelt goodbye on the beach in Norway was always at the back of her mind. Since then she'd started her job with Torchwood, her mother was days away from giving birth to her twin siblings and Mickey was officially living with the family. Her relationship with him though was something still to be decided, there were still many nights she woke in a dry sweat screaming out to the doctor. Her heart was still shattered into a million pieces and she'd be damned before she let it heal fully, too much had been lost, a lover she'd never known and a passionate love she could not ignore, even now when there was surely no hope of seeing him ever again. 

Rose was sitting at her desk, talking to a colleague at Torchwood, pointing out the defining features of recognising an alien species who impersonated humans when a cold whisper fled through her senses, sending chills through her body and causing her to pause mid-sentence.

"Rose? Hey Rose?" Tony, her colleague asked, watching her wavering hand pausing at its current destination of pointing at the screen; Rose was staring and didn't care, the whisper came again _"Rose…"_ even 6 months on she knew that voice, knew what it meant but couldn't believe it, turning her head she gazed open mouthed out of the window, could it be possible?

"Rose!" Tony yelled practically into her ear, causing her to snap around and gawp at him. Swallowing she threw one last fleeting gaze over her shoulder out the window and turned back to work, distracted now and unsure if she'd in fact heard the voice or not. "You okay?" Tony added to her, placing a hand on her shoulder in query, and Rose turned to nod at him, forced a smile and continue in her explanation.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Martha was crying now, watching him stand there, offering her a journey of a life time while her family waited at the window of her house; could she truly say goodbye to her family and travel as his companion. She was unsure, she had come to love the Doctor, hell she'd loved him from the very beginning, since their first meeting and that kiss which she was sure meant so much more then a means to give him more time.

"I love you Doctor… surely you know that?" Martha breathed her voice strong but filled with so much emotion the doctor was momentarily stunned; dropping his gaze and his head he said nothing. Martha knew where his thoughts were; on Rose, just like every other time she brought up the word 'love', that girl had left her mark on the Time Lord and it was something Martha had tried so hard to break through, to get him to notice her.

"I'm not asking you to forget her Doctor; I'm simply telling you how I feel. When you're ready to accept she's gone and move on… come find me… I can't continue like this, in love with a man who is always trying to compare me to a dead girl." Martha added, her tears choking her words, the Doctor looked up then, holding her gaze with so much pain in his depthless eyes her heart melted.

"She's not dead Martha… only lost…" he replied and Martha nodded, turned and exited the TARDIS, she could not stay however much she longed to, she could no longer put herself through so much emotional stress, she loved the travelling, the adventures and him, but could not live with so much judgement before her; in her haste to exit she missed the last word of his statement "…forever…".

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Rose was walking home, her hands in her pockets, winters chill now gone as summer crept into the British Isles, warming the country yet still relinquishing to the cold snaps that continuously flowed through the lands from the open Atlantic and their proximity to the Northern Pole. Her loose skirt fluttered against her legs, her head tucked down as she walked solidly on, her gaze more on her feet then on where she was going. Her thoughts were still firmly fixated on the voices she'd been hearing on and off all day; it was common for her to hear him during the night, in her dreams but during the day was highly unusual.

Giving an involuntary shiver she felt like she was being watched, looking up and stopping she let the flow of people move past her, brushing close behind her and along her sides. Gazing this was and that she swore she saw the wisp of the brown trench coat which was the Doctor's favourite garment, staring in shock at the spot she heard voices again. _"Rose… come home Rose… come Rose… come…"_ again and again through her eardrums her name and the demanding command to come. Looking down at her shaky hands she saw her fluttering skirt seeming to slow down, to flutter in breaks in slow motion, looking up she saw his face in the crowd, reaching out as her vision narrowed she said the name she hardly ever said "Doctor…" with that she fell in a swirl of clothing and gasps of surprise and a familiar voice cried in horror.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor leapt through the door of the TARDIS slamming it shut and hearing the thud of arrows against its solid protection. Seemed Robin Hood and his men were not as merry as it was said in their stories. In fact he was beginning to suspect that something else was at play here. Just as he was trying to decide what to do about it, he had this feeling like an arrow had pierced one of his hearts, crying out in alarm he clutched at one and just as suddenly as it had come, it was gone; his mind ringing with a voice he hadn't heard is so long, calling his name. Staring at the TARDIS's inner drive he ignored the fact that the arrows had stopped reigning down, the men outside retreating in horror from the blue police box.

The Doctor was lonely; he missed Rose with every aching fibre of his being and missed Martha for the company she brought him. Her confession had only been days before but he was beginning to realise he'd made the wrong move in letting her leave him; he needed a soul to keep him company, to tie him to reality. Stepping gamely up the ramp he fired up the machine and almost fled his emotions and the scene at the door, fled back to Martha, his faithful friend for such a short time, but worth her weight in gold as an assistant.

And so like that, the Doctor found himself once more at Martha's door, sitting on the low wall outside and considering what to say, he was betraying everything by coming back, he should have been strong and carried on, on his own. But the empty TARDIS was crushing him, slowly driving him mad in his misery, Martha had managed to quell that for a while, to make him forget her… no not forget, just to numb the pain of Rose's loss.

"Doctor? Christ it's really you…" Martha said from behind him, her arms full of shopping, the Doctor jumped to his feet with his goofy grin.

"Decided you miss me yet?" he asked in all seriousness and was rewarded with a laugh and a similar smile to match his own, putting the bag down gently she leapt at him with joy, their hug joining with emotions both unspoken and in the air.

"You were right Martha, I shouldn't have tried to judge you so harshly… interested in coming back to travel through time and space?" he asked her, pulling away, his hands on her shoulder. Her grin faltered, he had not spoken of love or letting go of Rose. But her life had become dull, even in the week of no Doctor in her life; and because of that she agreed, there and then to continue on with him; rushing inside, she explained to her parents, packed some clothes and fled back to the TARDIS, in almost the same way Rose had run from Mickey to the blue box, all that time ago to the Ninth Doctor.

"Doctor, Why are we here?" Martha asked as she stepped out in a medieval gown into what he had told her was Sherwood Forest. The Doctor stepped out from behind her and gave an explosive sigh, dressed as usual in the trench coat.

"Because someone's screwing up the fairytales," he said with a grin, causing Martha to laugh.

"But seriously? What's gone wrong?" she asked him, looping her arm through his as they set off through the trees.

"Just that Martha… someone's playing with Robin Hood and his men… they're doing things the wrong way round. Fighting for the rich and taking from the poor" he replied, hushing her with a hand over hers as they slipped into the growing darkness, it was a funny time to return to 'enemy lines' but it was when the TARDIS had arrived so it was therefore the time they set off.

Not too much later they turned up at a village, walking down the cobbled seat they found and an inn and checked in for the night, there wasn't much use trudging through the woods at night when they could hardly see two feet in front of them. Martha thought it funny that the Doctor should think they would share a room, but she didn't speak up and she had no idea it was because he was uneasy, something was at work here… something that didn't feel right in his skin. There was a… a something here that was not meant to be.

"Doctor… we're not sharing the bed" Martha spoke up as soon as they entered the bedroom, he had already pushed past her and was checking out the window, the Doctor froze and turned to look at her.

"I know that… I'm sleeping on the couch" he said in his matter-of-fact way, swinging out of his trench coat, rolling it into a pillow and collapsing on the seat/couch set into the wall.

"Night then" Martha said a little testily and the Doctor waved a hand, his eyelids already covering the brown eyes that Martha adored.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Rose gave a loud groan when she finally came around, rising a hand to her head, she noted faintly the glow she could see through closed eyes. Cracking one open she looked up at the wooden ceiling rising up in an elegant arch above her; peeking open both eyes she lifted slightly from her flat backed stance but moaned again, her head throbbed and her vision swam – so sitting up was out of the question right now. It was then she heard the hushed voices.

"Is she the girl?" one asked

"'Course… the particles are too smart to have picked the wrong girl, you dolt" the other voice replied, rebuking its partner.

"She looked like nothing special" the first voice retorted

"Well she is only human of course…"

"I have to tell you Thor… I had doubts."

"Hmm, didn't we both… I didn't think it would work quite like it did… did you see how the particles imitated him? Gave her a solid presence to lock onto… interesting she should come to the medieval times though… must mean he's here"

"Won't have been for long… we've been trying months to establish a connection and in the space of a day they located her and dragged her through the Space Time Continuum."

"True true my friend that is of some comfort."

"Shall we start? Try and locate him now?" Rose was beginning to wonder who 'him' was, and had a very bad feeling she might know already.

"Patience Por, morning is some time off… and dawn… we let loose the warning to the town… by midday he will have revealed himself and the rest of the plan will unfold…" with that Rose felt herself being pulled back under, almost like she'd only meant to wake to hear that and was now being dragged back to the abyss of slumber she'd been under. God knows what awaited her, the next time she woke.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Martha woke the next morning to an empty room, stretching she sat up and swung her legs out of bed, connecting with the cold wooden floor. Giving a squeak of alarm she dragged them back into bed, seemed under floor heating was still some decades off. Once she'd decided she really should get up she noticed dawn cracking through the window, giving a smile she sighed, back with the doctor and on an adventure, right now she couldn't ask for more.

Then came the screaming.

The door flew open behind her and she gave a scream of her own, launching herself off the bed and ducking behind it.

"Doctor! For heaven's sake, did you have to just burst in like that?" Martha demanded, in a voice laced with fear and relief, the doctor spared her a hushing glance and swept across the room.

"Doctor?" she asked again.

"There's trouble out there Martha, people are terrified, and from what information I can gather… its because our dashing hero is setting fire to houses and killing innocent people. Yelling demands of some…" he never finished his sentence, because over the screaming came a voice that was way too amplified for just being a normal crying.

"This is the end of all humanity! This is the end of justice and mercy! Kneel down before your Gods on Earth or suffer the consequences! Relinquish the newcomer and we shall be swift!"

The booming voice sent chills down Martha's spine but the doctor was frowning.

"This can't be right…" he murmured mostly to himself, something was definitely out of place and he'd be damned if he didn't figure it out quickly.

"Hurry up then Martha! We've got history to save" the doctor said, remembering his current companion, sweeping her a smile, saw her quickly dressed then they dashed from the room, all in the usual haste of the Doctor.

The Doctor swept through the crowd as the havoc dimmed, at dawn it had turned to custard, now it seemed to be simmering down, by midday people were desperate and panicked in the street but some were calmer and willing to talk. It seems all had been fine until a couple of months ago when Robin Hood and his band of men had attacked some villages without cause; from there the mayhem spread; this had been the first time there'd been a voice.

"Why do I have a feeling we might be a cause of this? Or more importantly… you might be the cause of this?" Martha whispered to the Doctor as they sat on a bench outside their inn, the Doctor was looking into the crowd, deep in thought. He only gave a nod. What happened next cemented it… the crowd went hushed and parted in fear and awe as Robin Hood himself strode toward the duo at the inn, Martha and the Doctor stood, and the doctor – ever a gallant man – pushed Martha behind him.

"Good day to ye fair doctor, my lord and master seeks an audience… refusal is not an option" Robin said as his men closed in from all sides. The Doctor gave a deep frown and took Martha's hand; he'd rather sort this out after meeting this 'lord and master' rather then get into a fight now. Turning the escorted duo was taken toward a stately manor set outside the city.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose was vaguely aware of voices as she rose again from the depths of her sedated rest, this time she felt the subtle aches and pains all over her body as if she been dragged through someplace rough and been battered senseless. The only thing she could think to explain this was that she'd been dragged through time and space and that was not always a comfy journey. Groaning audibly now she made to move her arms but found herself restrained.

"Well, well… sleeping beauty awakens…" a voice said to her left side. Rose rolled her head that way and opened her eyes, a seemingly normal human stared back at her; however the unusual florescent violet look to his eyes was enough to make her suspect.

"What do you want with me?" Rose croaked out, her voice raspy and horrid from lack of use. The man gazing at her gave a broad grin.

"Bait…" he said simply before reaching forward with his hands and laying them either side of her face, leaning forward her kissed her full on the mouth.

"… and some fun…" the man whispered when Rose jerked away and growled at him, her mind was working overtime to wake her up quickly but it wasn't working as well as it should. The man laughed, gave her forearm a pat and rose to his feet, walking away to join his fellow before a giant computer screen.

"Must you toy with her?" the one earlier identified as Por said quietly to his companion, Thor laughed.

"I always take my fun where I can…" his tone was not one Rose wanted to hear and she gave a deep sigh when she heard them cackling.

As she lay listening to them in their hushed whispers she strained to hear them quickly, she heard snatches and tit-bits but nothing clear; until they said the name she loved above all others, the name that was the reason she was here, the name that had caused her grief for six months and was now one she fretted and worried over – "Doctor". Panic-stricken she gave a gasp and began to battle against her restraints.

"NEVER! NEVER! NEVER!" Rose cried out, her lungs exploding from the sudden volume of her voice, both 'men' jumped and fled her way, Por held her down while Thor injected her, the last thing she remembered was these words –

"He'll pay dearly for the return of this one…"

TBC

AN: I know their short chapters.. but I find sometimes that that's easier… please guys I'm desperate for reviews but overjoyed your reading my story… stay tuned for more…


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I know this is a bit haphazard with no explanation… but its getting to it... don't worry…

* * *

The Doctor and Martha were shoved through the doors of the manor, and dragged roughly into seats, Robin and his men stood guard around the room, ominously still, weapons either in hand or within reach, everything about them said 'no escape'. Martha eyed them then leaned closer to the Doctor.

"What do you think?" Martha asked in a low voice, the Doctor tilted his head toward her and frowned at her question.

"Something is wrong here… and we need to find out and fix it" The Doctor whispered back, almost repeating (not in exact words) what he'd been saying since they arrived, Martha began to wonder what the hell had gotten the Doctor so spaced out and repetitive.

00000000000

Her answer came soon enough as Por and Thor entered the Master Hall from the other end, throwing open the door with much ceremony and strutting down toward the duo.

"Doctor… such a pleasure to see you again!" Thor said, clearly the leader of the two, he paused some feet away from the duo and eyed Martha in such a way that made her draw make in disgust and alarm.

"I thought you were dead…" the Doctor finally spoke, his voice hushed and annoyed, his eyes holding a dark entity of anger and surprise mingled into one. A small voice in his head cried out _why do I always lose people, and everyone I want dead are always alive again_.

"Well… we have our ways… you Robin fellow!" Thor spoke, clicking his fingers in Robin's direction causing the folk lore hero to step up.

"Show our guests to their room… ensure they don't leave it… good bye for now Doctor, we shall be meeting again later this evening, for now… I have business." Thor spoke, turning on his heel with Por trotting at his heels like an obedient dog. The Doctor and Martha were hauled from their seats and dragged away.

000000000000

"Doctor?" Martha asked as soon as the door was slammed and locked behind them, dusting himself off the Doctor picked himself off of the floor where he's been thrown and regarded his companion.

"Seems I can't you anywhere without you being kidnapped…" he said trying at humour, Martha gave a smile and accepted his hand to help her to her feet. Dusting herself off she moved toward the window and peeked out, men patrolled the area outside their window, sighing she flopped down into the window seat, turning to face the Doctor and pulling the skirt of her dress up.

"What now?" Martha asked and drawing a shrug from the Doctor who had his sonic screwdriver out and was dashing around the room, pointing it at random places.

"Authentic... damn… I was hoping it was a port-a-castle" his said in a voice of amusement, Martha stifled the giggle. The Doctor grinned and sat down too, shaking his head.

"Doctor… who are they?"

"Old enemies who shouldn't be here…"

"I gathered as much… a bit more information please?" her tone was exasperated, he was evading her questions again; his sigh brought her gaze back onto his face.

"About a year ago Rose…" he paused, he hardly ever said her name, and the shock on Martha's face registered as much, "Rose and me… we travelled to an obscure planet called Flurotropilos; it explains the eyes," he added, noting her amused face, causing him to give a smile, "well anyway… this planet was one I'd never been to before, yet everyone there knew who I was, apparently I was seen as a great enemy of the entire planet, funny really, apparently when I was in my ninth regeneration I hit their great leader over the head on some intergalactic conference for interrupting my thought pattern… you know I hate that…" a nod was all she gave, she knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of a harsh rebuke when she tried to interrupt him when he was on a roll.

"we were never sure why the TARDIS took us there, but anyway there we were… and…"

TBC

* * *

A/N: next chapter is a flashback and explains why he's so angry to see Por and Thor again… then we'll get back to what exactly Rose is here for and the reunion…

PS: this story has taken a serious turn from what I started it as… but I hope your liking


	9. Chapter 9

_0000 a year ago 0000_

_The Doctor pulled Rose behind a wall as the blaster guns rattled off behind them, the wall vibrated under the impact but the duo were already off and running. _

"_I didn't realise he was so important!" the doctor almost whined as they sprinted down an alleyway, Rose was glaring at him, he'd finally figured out why they might hate him, and while she thought it was trivial, the culture didn't seem to agree._

"_A bit melodramatic don't you think?" he asked her as they skidded to a halt as soldiers blocked their exit, turning on their heels, the ran two paces before pulling up again, the Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and shoved her behind him. Cuddled against his back she gazed in horror at the amount of weapons trained on them._

"_Must have been a profit… how hard did you hit him?" Rose whispered in the Doctor's ear, but all he did was squeeze her hand to silence her._

"_**Enemy of the Fluron, you are hear-by under arrest! Hand yourselves in and your sentence may be wavered!" **__came the commanding voice of an officer, the Doctor frowned again, and was about to deny when the sound of several guns being locked and loaded caused him to stop._

"_Doctor?" Rose said in amazement as he raised his hands into the air, he didn't reply so she followed suit. The men moved in and apprehended them swiftly._

_000000000000_

_Rose was separated from him then, and while he yelled at them to give her back he never found out where they took her. During the night he heard her screams, and shivered, bounding to his feet and trying to use his sonic screwdriver to get him out of there… that lasted as long as it took them to confiscate the precious object. Her screams kept filling his head, until suddenly they were silenced and he thought her dead, crying out her name he banged against the door, shortly he was dragged sedated from his room and taken to the hall of the palace._

_000000000000_

"_Apologize!" was yelled at him as he was frog marched down the hallway, frowning in confusion he was brought before the man he'd slapped some 6 years previously._

"_Doctor, in retaliation for your crime, we shall strike against the Planet Earth to which you seemed quite attached…" the man cried out over the yelling voices, hurling abuse in words at the Doctor._

"_NO!" he cried back in alarm, but he was silenced by the crowd as they jeered at him, dropping his head, he dropped to his knees. He had to figure out a way to stop them, and avenge the death of his beloved companion._

"_Rose…" he whispered to the floor, feeling tears prickle the back of his closed eyelids. He was dragged then, feet trailing on the floor in disgrace, from the hall and down the now cleared hallway, he saw his chance, saw his sonic screwdriver hanging from the belt of one of his guards and with much hustle and fighting he was free, the screwdriver singing in his hand as he dashed down the hallway…_

000000000000

"Long story short, I found their missiles before they could send them to earth, and couldn't stop them, but turned them on their own planet instead. When the blasts finally died down, I was pursued, and they threatened to kill Rose if I didn't hand myself in, mind at this point I thought she was already dead. A relief as you can imagine; I went back to the Palace to find it half destroyed, fighting my way in, I found her… my Rose… rescued her and escaped again…" the Doctor finished, noting the avid look of horror and shock on Martha's face. He was obviously leaving out details but she only needed the skeletal details to figure out the rest.

"What had they done to her?" Martha breathed her voice barely audible.

"Rose never told me… and I never asked…" the Doctor said, his voice as quiet as hers, thinking of that day made him want to break something, they'd hurt her, tortured her to find out his weakness, in some ways he was glad Rose was away from him now, lost in her parallel universe and safe from the maniacal revenge of the last remaining Fluron duo.


	10. Chapter 10

"Wake up my darling" Por almost purred in the ear of Rose Tyler who lay prone and strapped to the hospital like bed, blinking sleepily she gave a rather un-elegant groan and twisted her body, the minute she felt the straps tighten she froze and her eyes sprang open, the depths of her eyes blurry and drugged looking.

"We have someone who will be quite anxious to see you…" Por whispered, running a finger lightly down the young woman's cheek, Rose fought to get away but found herself trapped and at his mercy. Wondering who it might be she felt another injection enter her arm; this dropped her into a sedate, yet aware state.

"Is she ready?" Thor asked as he entered their "space room" (their nickname for the room which stored their small craft and alien technology). Por nodded, releasing the straps one by one and continuing to whisper into the Tyler girl's ear. He had seen this girl reduced to nothing but a shivering mess of bloodied flesh and panicked glances, only a year earlier in their torture chambers in the Palace on Flurotropilos.

"Come now darling… come with me," Por said, weaving his 'magic' upon her as he took her hand and drew her to her feet, Rose came willingly, her eyes glazed over, Por watched her smiling, he had her jus as he wanted her, and only one voice would bring her out of this blurry sleep.

"ROBIN!" Thor called out roughly, watching Por and Rose with a glee-filled grin. The well known hero of legend moved toward his master.

"Summon our 'guests' to the Master Hall…" Thor barked out, Robin bowed and retreated, calling forth some of him men and marching on toward the chambers of the Doctor and Martha.

000000000000

"Come now." Robin spoke shortly as he threw open the door to their prisoners room. The Doctor had made a lunge at the door knocking into Robin and sending them sprawling to the floor. Two voices reached his ears as he pulled his sonic screwdriver from his pocket.

"Cease and desist!" "Doctor?"

Turning around in alarm, the Doctor found Martha in the middle of the room with an arrow pointed at her throat and several swords held ready to run her through. Robin threw his unresisting weight of himself and rose to his feet, dignifiedly dusting down his backside.

"Bring them," Robin said rudely, his men grasping the two by the arms and dragging them roughly from the room.

"Where are you taking us?" The Doctor spoke up at last, taking in every inch of the castle with his eyes, taking inventory and grateful they had not taken his screwdriver from him, the object was tucked safely away in his pocket.

"You are summoned…" was the only response he got, taking a glance to Martha he promised with his eyes that he'd keep her safe.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I just realised how long this story is getting, but I'm having fun so… we'll keep going. Also a big thank you to everybody who's read my story, whether you've left a review of not; an even bigger thank you to those who did leave a review, it means a lot of me and helps me want to keep going.

A/N.2: this story is kind of coming as it is… I don't really have a clear picture for the ending, so hold on if it gets a little rough… I'll get there.

About: This is the reunion chapter, so may be a little bit lengthier then the others, it may not… I'm writing this before I've even written the chapter so yea… love you all for reading this!

* * *

Thor was already seated at the table in the Master Hall, his fingers interlocked and hands resting on the table before him. He stared with barely hidden disgust at the Doctor as he was frog marched into the room with Martha behind him. The duo was dumped into chairs and four men stepped closer to them but left them room, their weapons already drawn.

"Ah Doctor, nice of you to drop in," Thor said pleasantly with a hint of sarcasm beneath his words. The Doctor gave a short bark of a laugh in response.

"Like we had a choice," Martha spoke up for him, his eyes filled with hatred and defiance toward her captors. The Doctor soothed her by grabbed her hand and squeezing it gently, while all the men in the room were armed with weapons he was sure that Thor had a blaster rifle at his hip and all the Doctor and Martha had were their clothes on their back and his sonic screwdriver, hardly enough of an equal to the amount of weaponry around them.

"Now Doctor, having seen the security footage of your rooms last night I am aware that young Martha Jones here is fully aware of who we are, and why we have brought you here. Revenge is certainly something worth travelling many light years for," Thor said, leaning forward to gaze intently at the two.

"Let Martha go, your quarrel is with me… she doesn't have to be added in this plan of yours," the Doctor spoke up, leaning forward to, staring hard at Thor. Thor only smiled and gave a light laugh, while easy in nature it held enough malice to make Martha shiver unconsciously.

"Two is always better then one, when it comes to leverage…" Thor said at last, laughing when he saw the look of confusion on the Doctor's face, clapped his hands together, the great doors behind him opened and Por entered, holding the hand of the one girl the Doctor had never expected to see again.

"Rose…" he breathed…

0000000000000000

* * *

A/N: this is such a bum bum bum…. Moment... lol, any-who carrying on…

* * *

0000000000000000

Rose seemed to be walking in a sleep, her eyes half mast and her steps slow and unsure, Por was beaming down at the girl who'd blonde head brushed his shoulder. As the Doctor spoke her name though it was too quiet to break through the spell, to be any quieter he would only have needed to mouth her name.

"Lovely girl isn't she Doctor? I imagine you're quite surprised…" Thor said, cackling again as the pain and anger danced across the Doctor's face, Martha was staring in shock, her eyes darting and her gaze shifting from Rose to the Doctor.

"Rose?!" she asked in a higher voice, confusion and disbelief ringing true.

"Rose…" the Doctor replied, saying her name again, only louder… it was then that Rose's eyes seemed to spring open, Por let go of her and jumped away with a glee filled grin, when her gaze steadied she took in her scene before her, glaring at Por and Thor and then shifted her gaze to the Doctor and Martha at the end.

"What is this? Another sick joke?" Rose gasped in alarm and disgust, rounding unsteadily on her captors.

"Rose… this isn't…" the Doctor said, trying to form words as he rose unsteadily to his feet, he couldn't believe this, it wasn't possible, it was a trick… and yet he knew it was real. Rose turned toward him, hatred filling her gaze, she didn't believe it, she wouldn't, she knew it couldn't happen and yet it was. The Doctor inched toward her, scared even, and hurt, he'd never seen Rose look at him with that much hatred in her gaze, in fact she'd looked at him with any kind of hatred before.

Reaching out he touched her cheek.

"Rose… this is real…" he whispered, then she screamed.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: ahhh cliff hangers… you got to love them…

* * *

Martha flinched when Rose screamed and the Doctor just grabbed her to him, she collapsed against him screaming and flailing. Somehow this had always been envisioned as a happy reunion, but the look of pure shock on the Doctor's face and the pain and tears on Rose's were far from grins of glee. Por and Thor were both just grinning, when Thor raised a hand into the air and gestured, men stepped forward, someone pulled Martha from her chair and another wrenched Rose from the Doctor's arms, a pair of men grabbed the Doctor's arms to restrain him.

"Rose! Martha!" the Doctor cried, unsure what to do, his heart was singing and breaking all in one moment, but he didn't get much more out as Rose was dragged away kicking and screaming in one direction, while the Doctor and Martha were pulled in another.

000000000000

"What are you thinking Por?" Thor asked, coming up behind his companion and friend. Por turned toward him, a rather evil smile on his face.

"That went better the expected…" Por said with a cackle, Thor joined in and the two strolled arm in arm down the corridor.

000000000000

"This isn't happening, this is a dream… not real… not real… not real…" the Doctor mumbled, pacing the room before Martha, who was numbly sitting on a chair in shock, of all the things she'd expected to see, this was not one of them.

"This is a trick… there's no possible way that that was Rose, it just cannot be…" the Doctor kept mumbling, pacing, cursing and generally throwing around ideas and reason's why they would not work.

"She must be real Doctor, we both saw her, heard her… you felt her… did she at all feel… wrong?" Martha piped up at last, she hated the thought of the Doctor touching another woman, but she needed to centre the Doctor's thoughts.

Before he could answer though, the door was thrown open behind them and two men strode in, ignoring their cries of protest seized the Doctor and marched him from the room.

000000000000

The Doctor was brought to a new room.

"Where's Martha? What are you doing?" the Doctor spoke, struggling and getting angrier by the second, he had promised to look after Martha… images of separation from Rose on Flurotropilos flashed through his mind and he froze.

"You touch her, harm her in anyway and I will..."

"Will do what Doctor? Have you not done enough to us already?" Thor interrupted stepping forth from the shadows; the men launched the Doctor before them, sending him to the floor.

"Bring me the blonde girl," Thor spoke to the guards before sending them out. The Doctor got to his feet and brushed off his jacket, glaring at Thor.

"I assure you Doctor, us finding that blonde human on our doorstep was as much a surprise as you, we wanted leverage, and we got the best leverage there was…" Thor said maliciously, his grin evil in every sense of the word. The Doctor was tensed and angry, his fists clenched at his sides.

"We thought you might want to meet her properly again… they do say absence makes the heart grow fonder, and this is one reunion that will prove true… making it so much easier to crush you," Thor said, leaving the room and slamming the door shut, a key turned in the lock and the Doctor all but smirked, jumping a hand into his pocket he went to pull out his sonic screwdriver, only to cause himself to groan aloud, that precious piece of technology was sitting in the inner pocket of his trench coat which was at this moment, sitting with Martha in his old room, giving an angry cry he brought both his fists down with a bang on the table.

* * *

Next chapter: the reunion for real… 


	13. Chapter 13

Rose was walked down the corridor, unresisting her eyes wide and beautiful, her cheeks were damp from crying and she moved like a zombie, moving where directed and doing nothing to save herself. When she was shown to another door, she simply figured it was a new room; they could hardly keep her on a bed in the middle of their operations room, where she could hear and see everything. Moving into the room as directed to looked up as the door was pulled shut behind her; there before her was a white face Doctor, figuring it was some hallucination induced by the drugs she gave a sad smile, when he moved toward her she reached out and let him clasp her to his chest, sighing deeply she snuggled closer.

Then her eyes sprang open and she jerked back.

"Dear Gods… you're real" she said before fainting to the floor. The Doctor knelt beside her and pulled her head into his lap, brushing her hair out of her face and gazing at in open adoration, he was now touching and looking at the object of his many months of grief and misery.

"My Rose… my sweet, sweet Rose…" he said gently to her, watching her stir, the faint had been light and the simple touch on her skin was enough to wake her up.

"Hey…" the Doctor said gently to her open eyes, she gave a small hesitant smile.

"Hey yourself…" she replied. Then she was lifting herself off the floor, throwing her arms around him and crashing her lips against his; without any thinking the Doctor's arms closed around her, and he kissed her right back.

000000000000

Martha paced the room, alone and afraid. No one had said anything to her for quite some time now, and she was feeling abandoned, who knew what the Doctor would do know since Rose was back, probably dump her back home with her boring life, brushing off her love like a passing crush. Screaming in frustration, she curled the Doctor's coat into a ball and threw it at the wall, the clothing fluttered open and hit the wall with hardly a sound, but as it landed it gave a thump. Freezing, Martha turned around and looked at the familiar brown trench coat, dropping to her hands and knees she crawled toward it, and felt inside, her hand closed around the Doctor's precious sonic screwdriver and pulled it out, sitting cross-legged on the floor she stared at it.

"He's mine now… and I'll be damned if I'll let him go…" Martha said silently, turning her head to glare at the closed door, she wanted the Doctor back and she wanted Rose out of her life and his… her jealous heart flared and her frown grew cold.

"Mine god damn you…" she said to the image of Rose's face she held in her mind.

000000000000

* * *

A/N: a shorter chapter to deal with :) hope you liked it… any guesses on what's coming next? 


	14. Chapter 14

AN: wow me… so sorry for the delay guys… I got caught up with stuff. But anyway here's chapter 14… yea! I realise the story is a bit jumpy and can seem a bit out of character but I'm trying really hard to get it right… hope you enjoy!

The Doctor was leaning against the wall, watching Rose sleep where she lay, curled up on the floor. His head was tilted to the side and his mind was racing; he needed a way to get the two of them… _no make that the three of them_, he thought with a pang of worry over Martha. Pushing himself off the wall he moved around the room, his pacing steps making rapping noises on the wooden floor – his pacing woke Rose and she sat up with a muffled yawn to watch the man she loved, still in a state of shock she didn't think much of his actions.

"Good morning," Rose spoke up after his pacing had gotten her dizzy. He halted quickly and smiled at her, dropping to the ground at her side and guiding her up to her feet; she buried her face in his chest and hugged him, letting her mind slowly begin to work again.

"Any way out?" Rose asked after a while, she still wasn't sure how this had happened, but she'd seen enough with the Doctor and Torchwood to accept situations and deal with them as they were. The Doctor turned her head toward her and gave her a gentle kiss then a shake of his head.

"None that I can see," he replied in frustration, they were good and properly trapped, and he was getting steadily more annoyed at the fact that he couldn't rescue them nor knew what had happened to Martha.

000000000000

Martha stood facing Thor and Por, her hand curled around the sonic screwdriver and a look of pure contempt on her pretty features.

"I give you this… and then what happens to me? To them?" Martha asked her voice unsure, she pulled the screwdriver closer to her chest and stared hard at her captors who had suddenly begun to grin evilly, ever since Martha had offered them the precious object in exchange for a deal

"Well dear girl, you give us that, and then we'll decide what can be of use to you… or did you have something in mind yourself?" Thor asked, clearly the leader of the duo, his arms comfortably crossed across his chest and his dark violet eyes pinning her to the spot.

"I want Rose dead… and I want the Doctor to be mine…" Martha spat through clenched teeth, she was shocked at herself, but she was so angry for him having run off to that blonde haired tramp of a memory that she could hardly contain herself. Por and Thor exchanged a glance; their plan had been based around killing the Doctor out of spite and vengeance. Rose had to be killed because she seemed to be the sun that the Doctor's life revolved around.

"This may be a problem for us…" Thor responded, there was no guarantee for their plan if the Doctor remained alive.

"Brainwash him… do something I don't care… just don't kill him, give him to me… and we'll lock ourselves away in time," Martha insisted, she wanted him, desired him, loved him, she needed him in everyway a person needed someone else. Thor frowned; the processes she was suggesting took time but could b achieved. Thor and Por exchanged another glance and settled on it, brainwash the Doctor, keep Rose for them and close that chapter of hatred.

"You have a deal Martha Jones…"

000000000000

The Doctor was leaning back against the wall with Rose standing before him and her head on his chest, their arms encircled each other and they were content to stand like this for a while, there wasn't much more they could do at the time but share each others company and hoped that they were not about to be separated forever again.

The door across the room from them suddenly sprang open and Por and Thor entered, along with Robin and some of the merry men of fairytale legend.

"Take the female to our quarters and take the Doctor to the lab," Thor instructed of the guards and they sprang forward with an 'aye sir' and grabbed their respective targets.

"What's going on?" the Doctor demanded in low tones, Rose was struggling for all she was worth and kicked out her legs.

"The end of your current situation…" Thor started "is what's going on."

"Rose!"

"Doctor!"

Then their screams for each other were silenced as each was dragged down different hallways and the Doctor had a sudden sense of de-ja-vu.

"You hurt her and I'll kill you! Again!" The Doctor yelled out to their captors, his rage boiling and his pain rising to the surface.

"You're hardly in the right circumstances to be dishing out threats dear Doctor, just relax, sit back and enjoy the ride." Por spoke up leaving Thor with a nod and walking after Rose, whose calls were still vibrating off the wooden walls of the castle.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I'm warning you guys now… this end might seem a bit rushed and it doesn't do Doctor Who that much justice… bit I needed to wrap up the story cos otherwise it would have dragged on forever and that isn't necessarily any great fun for reader or writer… then again sometimes its fantastic, but this story is already way longer then I intended so yea. Now back to the story :)

Rose was pushed into some of the grandest rooms in the castle, those fit for royalty to stay in. For a moment she was impressed but then she remembered her situation and shut them out.

"What do you want from me now?" she yelled at Por as he poured himself a drink of what looked like bright pink liquid. Sipping he refused to answer her and she began to stalk the room like a cat, hair and tail raised and hissing.

"Dear, dear child. You are now an honoured guest and eternal prisoner of the Fluron people," Por interjected into her racing thoughts, which then stopped her dead in her tracks.

"And the Doctor?" she breathed, her voice so small and vulnerable she felt ashamed by it. Por sneered at her with an evil cackle.

"Dead, buried and forgotten… move on Rose Tyler, you have no future but us."

000000000000

The Doctor had ceased to fight, his head was drooped and his gaze was fixed on the floor before his feet, he was standing before a machine he had hastily worked out to be a "Brain-Tap" – used primarily for sucking out memories and replacing them with others.

Standing there he looked like a sad little puppy and Martha felt her heart break a little from the shadows, but she had been ordered not to go to him, the sonic screwdriver was still clutched in her hands and she had no doubt in her mind that this was the right thing to do.

The Doctor lifted his head then, and saw a flash of brown eyes, frowning he tried to focus on the shadows more but found his gaze blurred by tears. He had failed everyone all over again; Martha was probably still pining over him back in their room and Rose… his sweet, darling Rose…

"What have you done with Rose?" the Doctor asked in a shaky tone and Thor all but laughed, this was the great Doctor, his stories and exploits were told across all space and time, and yet here he was, broken and distraught over a simple human child with no more extraordinary traits then a smile that stopped hearts.

"Slaughtered her… what else," Thor responded without looking around, the effect of those four words was exactly what he'd been hoping for; there was a choking sound and cry of anguish and an almighty sob.

"Oh hush Doctor, you're embarrassing yourself" Thor jeered turning now to look at the crumpled form of the Doctor, this was not the reaction he'd really expected but the one he'd wanted. He saw the Doctor stiffen and drew his blaster gun.

"But you can go, knowing that I've restored the world to its natural order, Robin Hood will go back fighting for the poor and everyone will think this nothing more then witchcraft and a nightmare to be forgotten." Thor added.

"I am going to kill you…" The Doctor retorted through clenched teeth and Martha felt her blood freeze at the malice in his voice, Thor simply laughed clapped his hands together and a helmet was strapped to the Doctor's head.

"The last Time Lord, all alone once again… your memories will be stored in this box and you will know nothing more… and that you love a woman… no one but this woman…" Thor began and the confusion flashed with the hatred in the Doctor's eyes.

"Named Martha Jones…" Thor finished and Martha stepped from the shadows and the Doctor saw his screwdriver pass hands, saw the determination in Martha's eyes and knew, that her love for him, and betrayed him…


	16. Chapter 16

AN: this will be the last chapter, it might be long but I feel this story needs closure

AN: this will be the last chapter, it might be long but I feel this story needs closure. I was going to make the last chapter the last one but felt I couldn't leave it there. So here we go, the final instalment.

* * *

_2 months later_

Martha watched him; feeling like her smile was frozen in place. The Doctor, the man she loved with all her heart, was just staring blankly at a patch on the wall, a splodge left by something. Wringing her hands together she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she had brought the once proud and majestic Time Lord to his knees. She had changed him to his complacent, barely human, barely conscious being all for her need to love him and be loved by him.

"Doctor?" Martha asked, laying a hand on the top of his head. Ever since she'd crossed the line, changed him, he was half the man he'd been. Blank eyes turned in her direction and she felt like her heart was splitting.

"Martha?" he mumbled, hardly coherent. Martha stifled a sob, this was her fault, her doing, and stroking his head she made a decision. She'd rather live a life without him, then have him like this. 2 months since her betrayal, 2 months of this and she was now over the verge.

"Let's go get her back for you," Martha said, crouching in front of him, taking his face in her hands and then kissing him. Standing with another stifled sob she tugged her self away and fled the room.

000000000000

_Elsewhere_

Rose sat with her head on top of her folded hands, her knees drawn up beside her as she stared out the window, staring at the endless expanse of purple sea stretching out in front of her. 2 months of captivity on Fluron and she was past insanity. Let them see a crushed soul, let them wonder how one could not move on.

"I could never move on… never…" Rose spoke to herself, tears slipping unbidden down her pale cheeks. She couldn't die, and yet she couldn't live.

Por stood in the shadows of the half open door, his own hearts trembling in sorrow for the pain they'd caused the girl. Dropping his head he stepped out of the room, shut the door and knew that if he died in the effort, he'd get Rose out of there and back where she belonged.

000000000000

_Later_

Martha pushed open the door that wasn't really a door. The portal door was an archway from her reality to the home world Fluron.

"Elevate," she spoke, her tongue spilling out the password. The swirling light solidified into a room, where Por stood with clutched hands, his face grave.

"Everything set?" Martha asked, Por answered with a nod. She sighed, turned back and helped/shoved the lifeless form of the Doctor through the portal. Bearing his weight she bought him across the room, Por seemed frozen to the spot and didn't make a move to help.

"How long will this take?" Martha asked in a small voice.

"3 hours for the return of memories. It's harder when you reverse the process."

"Have you…?"

"Yes… but there will be trouble Martha Jones. This will go neither unnoticed nor unpunished."

"So be it," Martha answered with grim determination, brushing hair from the Doctor's face, the beams were in place and the process begun.

"Soon… soon you will be home again," Martha whispered, turning away, taking the blaster rifle from the table behind the machine and turning to Por.

"Let's go right some wrongs."

000000000000

If memory still served her, she'd been 3 months in this place; and it had been 3 months since another woman's ambition and love had torn her heart out and thrown it in the ground with the body of the Doctor. Jingling at the door caused her to neither turn around nor open her eyes. Let them think she was dead and throw her away too, for there was nothing left for her to do.

"Rose Tyler?" came the voice of the woman whose love had caused her to be in this situation, whipping around she stared wide-eyed at the gun aimed at her, at the brown eyes of Martha Jones filled with such pain that Rose forgot to hate her.

"I did you wrong Rose… I tried to meddle with reality. I made a deal and I want to break it." Martha said with a shaky voice. Rose, rose almost regally to her feet, her eyes cold now. But before she could speak the door opened wide behind Martha and Martha was speaking again.

"Let me set it right… let me give him back,"

000000000000

The Doctor's eyes opened, fluttered shut, open, shut then finally open for good. Reaching up he felt the throbbing vein in his temple; trying to sit up he found himself restrained by beams and straps across chest and abdomen.

"Be still Doctor… I will free you," Por spoke almost tenderly as he snapped of the machine, pulled those the restraints and helped the Doctor to sit. In Por's hand was a device that would cost him his life.

"I believe this belongs to you, Doctor. I thought that everything Thor told me was the will of our God. But I have been shown the true meaning of belief; and that belief is that you freed my people. Thor has clung to the old ways and refused to let go, he has manipulated and destroyed with words and actions. But I will change those and to do that I…" he never got to finish his bombardment of words, a smoke tendril rose from his back and he collapsed to the ground, his eyes wide and unseeing, his back ripped open by the shot from Thor's rifle.

"Help is so easily turned… I will not make the mistake of letting you go again Doctor," Thor spoke coldly stepping into the room as the Doctor slipped from the table and faced the Fluron commander.

"Doctor!" came the sweet sounding voice behind Thor, Thor froze surprised his finger still on the trigger. Watching as she flung herself past him, Rose ran at the Doctor, her face smeared by tears. The two shared a lover's embrace and a fierce kiss.

"Thor! Our agreement is over!" Martha called from behind the commander, turning around Thor's eyes fell upon Martha, instead of fear she saw humour. Laughing Thor tipped his head back and roared with the hilarity of the situation. Thus distracted he didn't notice the brown trench coat slipping back over lean shoulders and the sonic screwdriver being picked up from the floor, where it had rolled from the lifeless form of Por.

"You find that funny?" Martha said through clenched teeth, "then laugh at this," Martha finished, discharged her weapon and watching Thor's eyes grow wider. The weapon in his hand went off, aimed in the direction of Martha, as he fell backwards. Martha's body fell to the floor in hasty rush, the Doctor and Rose hit the deck too, his hand buried in the hair at the base of her neck.

"Martha!" Rose cried out, her hatred for the girl gone. When all hell broke loose from outside the room, the Doctor knew it was time to go. Pulling himself and Rose to his feet they ran for the door at the other side of the room, from the one now filled with Fluron soldiers, responding to the gunshots. They swarmed into the room, avoiding the bodies that littered the floor, and opened fire on the retreating backs.

"Doctor! We're not leaving her behind!" Rose cried as the door exploded open behind them, skidding to a halt the Doctor turned to her, drew her to him and kissed her.

"In!" he cried, pushing her into the Tardis that sat snuggled into the corner of the darkened room. Before she could argue he slammed the door, blocked out her screams and turned back; he owed someone a life, he shouldn't… but he would anyway.


	17. Chapter 17

When Martha opened her eyes, two faces swam in and out of the swirling lights.

"Are we...?" she asked in a mumbled tone.

"Yep," replied the familiar voice of a man.

"How did we…?" she spoke again, her voice and vision clearing.

"Doesn't matter." The Doctor spoke, his face still set hard as he gazed at her.

"Where am I?"

"Home Martha…"

"But… how?" confusion rang clear in her voice.

"Doesn't matter Martha… you saved my life… that's all you should be worried about," Rose's sweet voice entered Martha's head and she turned to focus on the second face that was solidifying into the blonde ringed, rosy cheeks of Rose Tyler. The Doctor stood up his gaze travelling from blonde head to brown; he needed to forgive Martha for her part in the whole ordeal. But he didn't seem to be able to. Frowning down at his two companions he ignored the stealthy sounds of Martha's family on the other side of the curtain.

Martha looked behind Rose and took in her surroundings. Her eyes travelled over stark white ceilings and light grey curtains, life support computers and wires, the proud form of her beloved Doctor and the petite form of the love of his life. She saw the grim, underlying anger on the Doctor's face and the open, hurt looks on Rose's face. Closing her eyes she sighed deeply.

"I won't forget you… but I need to let go…" Martha said in a low tone, Doctor and Rose nodded even though she couldn't see them.

"Bye Martha…" Rose whispered, slipping from the curtained section of the hospital where the Doctor and Martha had first met; her hand lingering in the Doctor's for just a moment before her left. Martha opened her eyes and looked upon the Doctor.

"I…" she started her voice cracking again, he lifted a hand to silence her and crossed to her bedside, leaning over he placed a tender kiss on her forehead and then her lips.

"You did okay Martha Jones," he said his goofy grin slipping onto his face, the only thing betraying the look of merriment was the pain in those depthless eyes of his. With those final words, he turned, opened the curtains fully to the anxious faces of Martha's family and let them bowl past him.

"Doctor!" Martha called weakly after him, but he didn't turn, he crossed the floor to Rose, took her hand and with Rose's eyes lingering on Martha they left her life forever.

"I'm done now… done now…" Martha murmured to herself before being engulfed by her family.

000000000000

Rose pulled the door of the Tardis shut behind her, the familiar thud still music to her ears. Turning to her lover and Time Lord she gave a smile.

"Is she forgiven?" Rose asked, slipping up the ramp to his side where he stood fumbling absent-mindly with a dial. The Doctor turned his face to hers, lowered his face those couple of inches and kissed her, she tasted nice, familiar; tasted like Rose.

"Not yet… but she will be," he spoke low, his voice still a little harsh, Rose pressed closer and silenced him with another kiss.

"She did one truly good thing Doctor, let that be enough to forgive her." Rose said, pulling away and swinging back a step with a grin.

"What?" he queried stepping after her, her hands in his.

"She brought me back to you…"

"Then she'd forgiven… she'd forgiven… and not forgotten," he finished, pulling her closer into a hug, his cheek lying against her blonde hair, her body warm in his arms. Martha had done this one great thing, but she'd done many good things… like helped him, shaped him and loved him.

THE END

AN: well there you go… all done and dusted with…. I originally was going to do this as one chapter but I think splitting it up helped with reading it. Hoped you enjoyed my first ever fan-fiction.

Thanks to everyone who stuck with me and keep an eye out for me in the future.


End file.
